The present invention relates to a joint implant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a joint implant having a hard material coating thereon.
As is known, joint implants have frequently been constructed with members having mutually sliding surfaces thereon. It has been known to increase the wear resistance and/or corrosion resistance of such surfaces by providing protective layers on these surfaces. It has now been found that the material or materials which have been used for such layers do not meet all requirements, for example, with respect to the sliding properties and/or adhesion properties of the layers on the implant members.